A Great Mouse Wedding
by BillCipher12
Summary: Basil's older sister, Emily, is getting married. To none other than Ratigan. However, his side that's marrying Basil's sister out of love is in the way, so he consults Bill Cipher.
1. Surprise Letter

It was a beautiful day, and Basil and some other ponies were enjoying it outside."Isn't it just gorgeous out, simply gorgeous!" said Kitty (aka the dancer). Basil, being a unicorn got a message. It was from his sister, Elizabeth." 'Dear Basil, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding' Wedding? ' The queen will be presiding over the ceremonies, but I would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Felicia, I would very much like you to provide the music with your lovely voice. Olivia, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception. Dawson, I want you to help Olivia with the reception, she's only a kid. Fidget, I would you to at least attempt a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their vows. Kitty, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids. Finally, Basil, you have the most important role of all: making sure everything goes as planned. See you soon, Elizabeth.' But, I don't understand. Who's getting married?" Just then, he got a second message."You are invited to the wedding of Padraic and my sister!?"


	2. WHAT?

"Your sister's getting married? Congratulations Basil, that's great news!""Yeah great news. That I just got from a wedding invitation. Not from my sister, but from a piece of paper! 'Hey Basil, just thought you should know I'm making a big decision that will change everything. Never mind, you'll hear about from the invitation.' Padraic, who in the hoof is that? Sorry, it's just that Elizabeth and I have been so close. She's my b.s.b.f.f.!"" Big sister best friend forever. Before I met you, she was my only friend.""As one of your pffs, pony friends forever, I want to tell you that your sister sounds like a great girl.""She is pretty special, Dawson. I mean she's pretty much the one who taught me to be a detective.""Wait a second Basil, we're helping with the wedding of the one that taught you detective stuff?""Guess we are." Meanwhile, on the way there:"Are you okay, Basil?""Just thinking about Elizabeth. Ever since she left, we've been seeing each other less and less. Now that's she's starting a new life with Pad-whatever, we'll probably never see each other.""You're her brother. She'll always make time for you."'Couldn't seem to make time to tell me she was getting married." The finally got there."Come on, we've got work to do.""And you've got a big sister to congratulate."'Yeah, congratulate. Then give her a piece of my mind." He met up with his sister."I've got something to say to you.""Basil! I missed you.""How could you not tell me in person you were getting married? I'm your brother!""It's not my fault. Another threat has been made against the crown. Nobody knows who's responsible, but I've been asked to protect it. Staying focused has been my top priority.""Okay, I get it. But still, am I not important to you anymore?""You're my little brother, you'll always be important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be a best man now.""Sure, I'll do it. I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying someone I don't even know. When did you meet this 'Padraic'?""Basil, Padraic is Ratigan.""Woah, what!?"


	3. Evil

"I can't believe you're marrying my worst enemy! There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit!" Then, a gray alicorn walked in."I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.""Hello, Ratigan.""I've got to go. Ratigan will be checking in to see how things are going. I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be happier.""Absolutely." A few hours later:"I bet I can guess what you're thinking. Ratigan is the worst groom-to-be ever!""Basil, what are you talking about? He's an absolute gem!""Kitty, he was so demanding!""Of course he was, who wouldn't want his bride to have the best on her wedding?""I suppose you're right.""See?""I was singing a little off-key.""He's about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior is simply the result of nerve.""And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who shouldn't even know Elizabeth let alone marry her!""Basil, don't you think you're being a _bit_ possessive of your sister?""I'm not being possessive, Dawson. And I'm not taking it out on Ratigan. You're just too caught up in your wedding planning to realize there shouldn't even be a wedding!" Awhile later, Basil met up with Elizabeth."You're sister's looking pretty good, huh?""We need to talk." Mid-sentence, Ratigan walked in."Hi Ratigan." Elizabeth and Ratigan got into a fight, and Basil saw him take magic from her with an amulet."He's not just rude, he's pure evil!"


	4. Banished

Basil ran towards the girls. The guys weren't much help, Dawson was watching Fidget's fifteenth attempt."Girls, Elizabeth is in real trouble. You have to help-" Olivia, barely containing her excitement, said,"Basil, we get to be the new bridesmaids!""What happened to the old ones?""Well, Ratigan just said he would love for us to fill in for them. And you had your doubts about him." Basil, walking away sadly, said,"Guess I am on my own." In the middle of the rehearsal for the wedding, Basil said,"He's pure evil! He's been horrible to my friends, he's obviously done something with the bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw him take magic from my sister with an amulet!""Why are you doing this to me?"'Because if I don't stop you'll ruin my sister's life!""Do you want to know why he used that amulet? Ever since I used the protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. And he hasn't been taking magic from me, he's been using the amulet to heal me! And the reason he replaced the bridesmaids was because they only wanted to get to meet the queen. He's been completely stressed because it's very important to him that this wedding is perfect. Something unimportant to you. Now, I have to go. You can forget about being a best man, in fact if I where you, I wouldn't show up at all.""Maybe I was being overprotective. I could've gained a brother, but instead, I just lost a sister." Ratigan walked in.'I'm so sorry.""You will be."


	5. This Day

Basil woke up in a cave."Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?""The caves beneath the castle. Once home to the ones that committed terrible crimes against the crown. Now, it's your prison.""Help!""It's no use. No one can hear you. No one will think to look for you. When Bill gave me this amulet, he said it held great power. I didn't know it could send ponies where they can't interfere with my plans.""What plans?""The plan I have for the crown and your sister of course." A few minutes later, Basil made discovery."Basil, it's me! The one that sent you here was an imposter."'Likely story.""Basil, listen. I'll admit it, there's no evil scheme I wouldn't concoct." They said together,"No depravity I wouldn't commit.""Ratigan it is you!""Of course it's me Basil. We have to get out of here."

 _This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. Everypony will gather round, say she looks lovely in her gown. What they don't know is that I will fool them all. This day was going to be perfect, the kind of day of which we dreamed since we were small. But instead of having cake with our friend to celebrate, our wedding bells may never ring for us at all. Couldn't care less about her dress. I won't partake in any cake. Vows, well I'll be lying when I say,"That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together, the truth is I don't care for her at all!" No I do not love my bride, for my heart is dead inside! But I still want her to be my queen! We must escape before it's too late, find a way to save the day. Basil, I'll be lying if I say,"I don't fear that I may lose her, to one who wants to use her, just for her to be his queen each day!" For I oh-so love my bride, oh in my heart she does reside. Oh, Elizabeth, I'll soon be by your side! Finally, the moment has arrived, for me to take a very lucky bride! Oh the wedding we won't make, she'll end up marrying a fake! Elizabeth will be-mine, all mine!_


End file.
